Never knew I had you
by TheMusicIsLove254
Summary: Elena and Damon have been dating for a year, Stefan is meerly the best friend, but when Elena finds Damon to be abusive, she runs to Stefan for help, and finds more than she ever wanted. Damon/Elena but mostly Stefan/Elena.
1. Prologue

**Prolouge **

Life with Damon was great, more than great actually up until a week ago.

I know that Damon is...dark or whatever but I never expected for this to happen. What something bothering him? Did I say or do something to upset him?

I didnt know the answer but all I know is being with Damon has caused me so much physical and emotional pain.

I tried to give him his space, but he insisted that he was "perfectly fine". Of course I didnt believe him. Maybe there is a reason for his anger. Maybe he doesnt mean to take it out on me. Maybe just Maybe.


	2. Blind

**Chapter one: **

**Elena POV:**

It was Saturday and I was at the boarding house as usual. I was reading "To kill a Mockingbird" to pass the time while I waited for Damon to finish whatever the heck he was doing. I hadn't really noticed how much time Id really spent here, its become like a second home to me.

"Good afternoon Elena" Stefan said from behind me.

Stefan and Damon were nothing alike. Damon was uncomfortably blunt,conniving, and sexy, all of the things Ive come to love about him.

On the other hand Stefan was polite and very honest, he was very handsome, I loved that he was so sensitive and knowing that he would do anything for anyone that he loved, Damon being an exception. Stefan was my very best friend, I could never spend too much time with him, but as usual, Damon thought otherwise.

"Oh hi Stefan" I said as I patted the empty space next to me.

"Aren'T you scheduled for a intense make out session with Damon?" He said playfully.

"We were supposed to go out for lunch, he said he'd be down in a minute...an hour ago...I'm gonna go check on him."

I slowly climbed the creaky stairs and made my way to Damon's room. I shyly opened the door to find Damon sitting on the edge of his bed with his head resting in the palm of his hands.

"I just came up here to see if you're OK...are you?" I asked timidly because I knew he hated that question.

"Yes I just need some alone time, um, can we reschedule our lunch date?" He said with a weak smile.

"Damon, we've been rescheduling for weeks, I'm tired of this, whatever your problem is, you need to fix it!" I said feeling bold, yet I knew that I was going to pay for that.

He shot up off of his bed and in a blink of an eye he was only inches away from my face.

"Look...I'm trying..."

"Well...try a little harder" I said wondering where the heck this new found boldness came from.

**Damon POV:**

Suddenly felt angered by her words. I slapped her across her cheek and sent her tumbling to the ground. What did I just do? Why am I like this? I don't know whats wrong with me.

It wasn't long until I heard Stefan's footsteps on the stairs, I quickly relocated Elena to the bed.

Stefan opened the door and poked his head in.

I heard a thump, is everything OK, his eyes gravitating towards Elena.

"E-everything is just f-fine" she said with a fake smile on her face.

**A/n: Tell me what you thought! I promise that future chapters will be much longer!**


	3. Tingling feeling

**Stefan POV:**

I know that something is up with those two, the fear in Elena's eyes was all too real. Could he actually be hurting her? I mean, Damon was evil, but not enough to hurt the one he loved, Elena was his everything. I watched as Elena trudged down the stairs. She came and sat down beside me. The red mark on her cheek did not go unnoticed.

"Elena..."

"Don't, I know what you're thinking, we should go for a _**walk.**_" She said with her eyes on Damon's door the whole time.

"Ok"

We headed out the door and into any direction that led us away from here. As soon as I knew we were out of Damon's hearing range I let loose.

"My God Elena, did he _hit _you? How long has this been going on? Why didn't you tell me?"

"A-about a week, I thought that I could handle it, plus I know that you would try to kick his ass but he would just end up kicking yours.

I let out a light chuckle at that thought, she was right. Even when her life is possibly in danger, she still worries about me. That's just how Elena is.

" You can't be around him anymore, I don't want you to go through anymore pain than you have already been through..."

"No! I have to find out what's wrong! I know the real Damon and so do you, he would **never **do something like this and you know it, Stefan, you know it!" She said I heard her pulse start to pick up.

" I know, I kow, but just don't...don't do anything..."

"Stupid, I know" she said as she looked down at her feet. " You think it could have anything to do with Katherine?"

"No, of course not, Damon got over her years ago, it has to go so much deaper than that. Just...just give him some time, if he doesn't open up about what's going on, then we'll do some digging, until then, just leave him be."

Elena was really upset over this. I'm really worried about Elena's safety, knowing that Damon could go off at any minute. I still can't believe it took her this long to tell me what was going on. It was so like Elena to keep things bottled up inside.

"Hey" she said as she tugged my sleeve " We should go back to the boarding house"

"How about we go to the grill intsead?"

"Yea, that'd be nice!"

_***A few hours later***_

**Elena POV:**

Stefan and I were sitting at a table with a huge stack of pancakes and coffee. We were having so much fun. I haven't a care in the world. Lately Stefan and I haven't really got to hang out like we used to.

"We should go for a late night swim in the lake!" I said with excitement.

"What?"

"You heard me"

"Alright then, I guess we're going for a swim" He said laughing.

We payed for the hundreds of pancakes and walked to the lake. On the way to the lake I felt Stefan grasp my hand. All I could do is smile, it was obvious that he saw my reaction because he smiled too.

There it is again, that tingling feeling I get whenever I come in contact with him. I've always known that I had strong feelings for Stefan, but I just thought that they were more like friendly feelings. But this feeling is so much different than the others.

We reached the lake and we started stripping down to our underwear and jumped into the lake. I've never really seen Stefan with his shirt off. He was so beautiful and...well toned.

We played around for a few hours until Stefan thought it was time to get out, he didn't want me getting a cold. Typical.

We sat on the shore for a few minutes to dry off. After we dryed off and put our clothes back on, we started walking towards the boarding house.

"Well that was...fun" Stefan said opening the door to the boarding house.

"Yea, thanks for tonight Stefan, I haven't had that much fun in so long. We have to do this more often."

**A/n: I know it's kind of boring I know. I'm using this as sort of a filler to build up to the coming up chapters. Feedback is appreciated! **


	4. My dear Melody

**Damon POV:**

What is driving me so damn crazy? I haven't th slightest idea. Could it be the thought of my dear Melody subconciously eating at me?

Melody Pierce was Katherine's younger sister, she was beautiful, inteligent and graceful. I didn't give a damn about Katherine to be honest. Melody wasn't a vampire, she wanted to live out her human life to the fullest, but she died way to young. She was killed my her own sister's jealousy. When Katherine found out that my heart belonged to Melody and not her, she lost it. She snapped Melody's neck like a twig. I was right there and I couldn't do a thing.

That memory has been barried inside for ages. So what made it resurface? I will probably never know the answer to that question. And there are many others, like why am I so angry about it?

Elena reminds me so much of Melody. Her beautiful olive skin, her kindness and her ever so active conscience. But at the same time she puts me in mind of Melody's murderer, Katherine, she mirrored her features exactly.

Everytime I look at Elena, I see Katherine killing Melody, and it replays in my head over and over and over again. That's when I hit her, and it goes away. Do I feel better after? Of course not. I take no pleasure in hitting Elena, but she doesn't know the reason why I'm all shook up, and if I tell her that I' m upset over my girlfriend thats been dead for over a hundred years, it's just going to make her upset. I just need to make things right with her.

**A/n: Just a little peak inside of Damon's head. Let me know what you think? Do you think I should bring Melody back somehow, see what happens?**


End file.
